


Hikawa

by Kurisuta



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: Art, F/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Post-Canon, Priestesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Three years later, the Kokuyoku awakens again, along with a mysterious priestess. Her duty is to give true life to the Hikari arts, starting with Dark. Can he handle becoming human?
Relationships: Dark Mousy/Original Character(s)





	1. Awakening

I remember the moment it all began.

It was my eighteenth birthday.

I had just found out I had a terminal illness, which came from my father’s family. The Hikari.

My last name is Hikawa, and we are a family of priestesses. I am a distant relation of the Hikari, so no one believed the illness, or “curse” as they called it, would affect me.

It was a cold night and I was meditating in front of the fire.

A cold, icy wind blew the hearth flame out. I gasped, and looked behind me.

Standing there was a dark figure, with black wings.

Xxx

Dark had reawakened after only four years of being sealed.

Daisuke and Satoshi had been at the museum reminiscing and Satoshi had mentioned a relative who had fallen ill in relation to the Hikari curse.

The moment he spoke her name, like an invocation, Dark and Krad had been released.

And of course Krad had been vicious, nearly killing them all right there in the museum.

Dark, unwilling to change forms just so Daisuke could suffer his injuries, went flying recklessly into the night. He didnt know where he was going, but felt called there.

And here he found her. The woman the Commander had gone on about. The priestess.


	2. Dreaming

I snapped out of it quickly.

“BUIMUKU!” I cried out the first rune that came to mind.

The rune father had always told me to use if confronted by a Hikari art.

The rune glowed in the air, and then latched onto Dark’s forehead, dragging him out of Daisuke. I recognized them from the stories.

Daisuke fell to the ground apparently asleep.

“Daisuke?” Dark knelt. “He’s not injured...but I am...”

He gripped his chest and collapsed, wings fading as his magic ebbed.

“You strained yourself.” I said softly. “Come with me.”

Xxx

The priestess who was supposed to be ill picked up Daisuke with one hand and supported Dark with the other.

She wasn’t that strong. Dark sensed the magic in her. Stronger than the Commander’s, Krad’s or his own.

So she had sacrificed her body for power? What kind of woman was this?

Her body was covered in runic tattoos.

“In case you’re wondering, this wasn’t my choice.” She said. “My name is Kurisuta Hikawa. Or just Kuri. Whatever.”

Dark tried to speak, say something witty or charming, but a pained cry escaped him. He hurt all over. What was wrong with him?

“What...what’s happening?” Dark managed.

“JETA.” Kuri incanted by way of answer.

The pain subsided, as Dark felt the magic in him settle down.

“You sleep now.” Kuri whispered. “When you wake I’ll teach you to use that power and body properly.”

Dark tried to speak, but fell asleep almost instantly.


	3. Match

“For the last time, stop HOLDING BACK!” I launched sacred magic at him.

Dark instinctively blocked me, panting.

We’d been at it for hours.

Daisuke was back at the Niwa house, and it was obvious that Dark missed him. But he needed to learn to fend for himself. It seemed like he was finally getting the hang of it.

“Ha! I got it! Take THAT!” He lunged at me, and I jerked forward to create a barrier.

Nothing happened. My body had reached it’s limit.

I fell to the ground, as darkness overtook me.

Xxx

Dark caught her, horror struck.

“I...did this.”

He released his wings, finding it easier than ever thanks to her training, and took her to the Niwa house.

Emiko said very little, and she and Towa began nursing the priestess back to health.

Dark sat steadfast by her side, holding her hand.

Then the nightmare began.


	4. Nightmare

I was dreaming.

The museum at night.

I was staring up at it—the Black Wings.

There was a flash of light. I was being attacked!

I flew back against the wall, and slid down, pained.

“Krad stop it!” Dark cried.

“What? Is she valuable to you?” Krad said. “The priestess belongs to all of us!”

Magic hit me again and I screamed.

“Then why kill her?!” Dark yelled, trying to protect me.

“She must be PUNISHED!”

I awoke screaming, covered in wounds and feathers.

Had it really been a dream?

Xxx

“He said he had to punish you.” Dark explained. “For not giving him life first, when he is the Hikari.”

Kuri groaned and sat up. “My family does serve the Hikari.”

“You are NOT his servant!” Dark snapped, then calmed. “I’m sorry. This is my fault.”

Kuri just smiled. “I was honored to have your protection Dark.”


	5. To A Woman

Dark was looking all over the shrine for Kuri. She had gone into hiding shortly after the attack and he wasn’t able to find her.

He found one of her rune seals on the door to the bathroom. For privacy? No...it was something else. She was suffering, he could feel it.

Dark pushed through the pain and broke through the runic seal.

She was sobbing in the tub. Dark covered her instinctively with his wings.

Kuri let out a wail of sorrow. Her head was bare. Was there no lengths to which Krad would not go to make her suffer?

Dark seethed with anger.

“You are still beautiful, Kuri.” He whispered. “He will not get away with this!”


End file.
